Love or Duty
by Grey'sStark
Summary: The story goes on in season 2 when Derek must choose between Meredith and Addison. will Derek choose love or duty? And how will he cope with the consequences of his choice? I know that's been done before but give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so forgive me if it is a little bad, but I hope you enjoy. And sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language, I promise to improve more.

Chapter one

Meredih looked again at the stick in her hand, she could not believe this was really happening to her, her boyfriend had a wife and she was pregnant. What she will do now, how she would reconcile proficional carries and be a mother, she had a bad mother, and a bad father, how she will take care of a child.

"Shit, shit." Meredith whispered, at the same time Izzie knocked.

"Mer? hurry up or we'll be late at work! ". Izzie said

"I'm going Iz". She said. Grabbing her bag and down the stairs.

* * *

Today her life would change completely, or she would raise a baby by herself, or she would raise the baby with Derek. But all this will depend on whether Derek will choose, her or Addison. She just wants Derek wold choose her so she can tell him about the baby, and they would be happy, there is not a way that she will tell before he makes the choice, she wants him to choose her because he for loves her, so she just had to wait.

"Grey and Stevens, you are late. Karev and Yang you're with Burke, O'Malley you're with me, and Grey you are with Shepherd. "Baileysaid in a cold tone.

"Seriously, Shepherd?" She whispered.

"You said something Grey?" Bailey ask

"No Dr. Bailey."

"Ok everyone move." Bailey ordered.

"Mer, which was the result of your lottery?" Cristina said referring to the pregnancy test.

Meredith looked at Christina and said "Cristina was positive, and I can't ..." stopping when she star crying.

"will you tell him?" Said Cristina looks at her person.

"I can't Cristina, not before he made a choice." Meredith said wiping the tears from her face.

"He hasnt chosen yet ? How long this will last Meredith? "Cristina said irritably.

"He asked me for time, he'll tell me today, I just hope it's me Cristina, because if not, I don't know how I will raise a baby by myself."

"Mer, independent of his choice, I'll be here to support you and Izzie and George."

"I know, but i love him Cristina, I love him." Meredith said going out to find Derek.

* * *

Derek was nervous, he had a choice to make and he did not know how to decide between the woman he loved and the woman he made sacred vows on your wedding day. It was a difficult choice, but he had to choose fast , because Meredith needed an answer, he could not torture her anymore. That's when he saw her walked toward him, she looked tired and pale middle. but still beautiful.

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said.

"Good morning Dr. Gray, it's okay? You look a little pale. "Derek spoke

"Yes I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She replied.

"Ok prepare the patient 304, it needs a craniectomy." He said closing the chart and handing it to her.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." Coming out as fast as she could. But before she can go far Derek shouted.

"Dr. Gray, I'll give you the answer today. "

"All right, Dr. Shepherd." She said.

* * *

Meredith was going crazy, her shift was almost over and Derek had not yet made a choice. She was sitting at a table in the cafeteria having lunch with friends, and Derek was looking at her with sad eyes.

"He does not stop staring at me." Meredith said

"Who?" Izzie asked

"Derek" Meredith replied

"Maybe he's thinking about how it will give you a foot in the ass politely"

"Cristina!" Izzie cried

"Ok, so I was just playing Mer, don't worry he will choose you." Cristina said

"I hope so Cristina, I hope so," Meredith whispered

* * *

The day took a pass, but it was now or never he had to make a decision. Derek stared at Meretidh, she was waiting to hear his decision, as he thought about how he would say which was his choice, he loved her so much, and did not know how to tell her.

Meredith was nervous in a few minutes her life will change forever, she just thought he had to choose her, but he was not saying anything, he was just staring at her, so she decided to start talking.

"Derek, is this is not easy for me to do... but I love you Derek, and I do not want to lose you ..."

"Meredith ..." Derek tries to stop.

"No, just listen, I know it's humiliating but I love you Derek I love you soo much, so please ... Please pick me, choose me, love me." She said desperately.

"Meredith I choose her" Derek said before she said anything else.

Meredith looked at him with her eyes full of water, not hiding her tears, thinking how her life had turned upside down.

"Oh, ok" she sighed as the tears spilled over her face.

"Meredith, she's my wife." He said.

"Okay, but just so you know I'm pregnant, but I want you to be happy with your wife." Meredith said as she running down the hall.

* * *

So should I continue? leave your opinion


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story this chapter will be larger than the first, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter two

Derek was shocked, she was pregnant that's exactly what she said. He will be a father, he will have a child with the woman he loves. Derek could not be happier, he was in the clouds, he will be a father in a few months. Then he remembered what had happened, he had not chosen her, "Damn," he thought. As he had done such a stupid thing? He looked at Meredith but she was no longer in his office. He quickly picked up his things and left, he had to find her and explain that he loves her, and that choosing Addison was a mistake and that he was so afraid that if he did not give her a chance, he would be thinking about "what if. "

Derek was going crazy, where she might be she was still in her scrubs, so she was still in the hospital. "Where are You Meredith" he thought, but a voice he knew well, took him from his thoughts, Addison. Derek looked at her, she had a smile on her face and she was coming near him.

" Not now Addison" said Derek

"No Derek, I want an answer now" demanded Addison

"I said not now." Derek said loud and strong

"Why Derek, you're looking for your internw." she asked jealous

"She has a name and is Meredith, and just for you know yes I'm looking for her."

"Derek i thought we were going to solve it." Addison said touching his arm.

"Leave me alone Addison, you ... you ruined my life and I don't want see you again disappear from my life." Derek said angrily

Addison looked at him shocked, "He really changed," she thought. " Ok Derek so I need the divorce papers now because I'm leaving Seattle tomorrow."

"You want the papers?" he said, opening his briefcase and picking up a pen and signing papers without hesitating and handing Addison. "Ok here are the papers, now leave me alone." Derek said leaving. Ok now I have to find Meredith.

* * *

"Meredith". Derek scream when he saw her in the parking lot, but she kept running "Meredith Please wait ..." He screamed again running until he reached her.

"Mer please, we have to talk" Derek said before she could get into her car.

"Leave me alone, we already talked all we had to talk, now go live happily with his wife." Meredith said pushing him and getting into her car, but before she could get into the car, he lightly grabbed her arm.

"Meredith, we're having a baby, we have to talk about it." He said trying to put his hand on her belly.

"Wrong Derek, I'm having a baby, the baby is not yours it is mine." Meredith said getting angry

"I Mer ..." Derek started to say but Meredith was faster in talking

"No Derek, I begged you choose me, for you love me. Do you realize how much this is humiliating, and you just ... you chose to stay with her, you lost the right to call me Mer. I do not wanted to date you, and you insisted and I really thought I had found the man I would spend the rest of my life with, but you lied to me, you had everything turned in one case and turned me "the other woman" Derek why?

why did you do this to me? You knew you were married and even then, you lied to me and dragged me into this mess. Why Derek, just tell me why?. "She said as the tears brimming in her face.

Derek looked at her, she was So vulnerable that he did not know she felt that way, but he never thought of her as "the other woman", she was always Meredith the woman he loves, but she was right he dragged to this mess, now he has to clean up. He must have been lost in thought for a while, because now she was leaving, he looked at her trying to say something. "Think fast Derek, she's leaving."

"Because I love you ..." He whispered

"what?" Meredith asked

"I love you." he said louder. "I know I messed up, I knew I was married, but I loved you from the first moment, I love you. I love when you snore softly in your sleep, and when you move the nose before you Wake up, I love everything on you Meredith, and I love you more now because you're having our baby." he said coming to her and touching her face.

"So why did you choose it?" Meredith whispered

"I ... Because she was my wife for 11 years, were 11 Christmases, 11 anniversarys, I could not just throw it away, I was obliged to give her a chance, and if I knew about the baby I would not have chosen to stay with her. "Said Derek, Meredith and quickly walked away.

"That's why I did not tell you about the baby before you make the choice, because I wanted you to choose me because you loved me, not for of obligation. 'Cause I don't wanna wake up in 10 years and see that you don't love me eny more and you regretted to having chosen me. "she said looking at him.

"Mer I love you, and I already gave her the divorce, I signed the papers then please give me a chance for show that I love you." Derek said almost crying

"When?" Meredith asked

"Before I came to talk to you, when you gave me the news that I was going to be a father, I was happy and thought and did not realize you had gone, so I started looking for you and Addison appeared demanding the answer, and I gave her I signed the papers and handed it to her, and she'll leave tomorrow. "Derek said with a little hope

"Oh" she whispered and looked at him, he loved her but that does not change the fact that he hurt her, he hurt her so much, she could not just forget everything and go back to him. "Derek that's not enough, you hurt me I trusted you, i ... i just can not. "she said getting into the car and leaving.

* * *

Derek watched her go, but he would not let her go so easily, he will fight for her, he will take back his family, and will never leave. Derek entrou no carro dele e dirigiu for Meredith's house.

Derek arrived at Meredith's house and she was on the porch looking for her keys, he had to talk to her and takes her to forgive him. He quickly crossed the street and said. "Meredith, please forgive me."

Meredith looked at him "Derek leave me alone, we already talked about this."

"I'm not leaving until you forgive me and give me a chance." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok do what you want, I'm done so good night Dr. Shepherd." she said closing the door. Meredith was tired and all his friends were looking between her and Derek who was standing at her door. "Don't let him in, don't talk to him about me, and don't ask me what happened." she said before climbing the stairs and into her room.

Derek was tired but he had to fight, he had to make Meredith believe he loves her. It was late and Meredith had not spoken with him yet, time passed and he fell asleep sitting on the porch floor, and did not notice that Izzie had him covered with a cover.

"Derek is sleeping on the floor of the balcony, I should talk to Meredith?" Izzie asked George.

"I do not think it's a good idea to wake her, she was sad and he must have done something." George said

"Maybe he'll wake up and go home, but I'll talk to her by tomorrow."

"Yes, Izzie goodnight." George said

"Good night"

* * *

Let me know if you liked ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Meredith woke up the next day feeling a sense of nausea in her stomach, she quickly ran to the bathroom to empty the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet. "You have to take it easy with Mom because she has to work with your Dad today, and it will not be easy. "Meredith said putting his hand on her belly. Meredith left the bathroom starting to get ready for work, she wanted to leave early so your friends do not fill her questions about Derek.

She went down the stairs and made some tea since she could no longer drink coffee and ate some toast, then she grabbed her coat and purse and opened the front door only to find Derek sleeping on the porch.

"what's this?" she whispered, he slept over, she came to him and said. "Derek ... Derek"

"hummmh" he just moved.

"Derek you have to wake up."

"What ... Oh Hey good morning." he said standing up and smiling to her

"Did you sleep here? What were you thinking?" she said slapping his arm.

"I said I would only go away after you forgive me and give me another chance."

"Derek .." she started to speak but was interrupted.

"No Meredith, now you listen to me, I love you I spent the night in the cold lying on the floor of the porch to show that I'm sorry, Mer know I made the wrong choice, but I tried to fix I signed the divorce papers and I told Addison to get away from us. Meredith I always wanted you ... And if you do not believe, please give me a chance to show that I love you, give me a chance to spend the rest of my life apologizing to you." he said looking straight into her eyes

"Derek I can't..."

"Please, Please..."

Meredith was a little surprised by the Derek's words, he really loved her, but does he deserve a chance, she looked back at him, he looked tired "of course he was he slept on the floor of the balcony," she thought, so she whispered something and he did not understand.

"What Mer?"

"I forgive you, but we are not a couple, we can be friends but we are not a couple, and there will be rules about this situation between us." she said pointing between them.

"What situation?" he asked confused

"The Baby situation Derek." she scream

"what? Mer I want to be part of his or her life, I am the father and want him or her know that." he said hurt

"I know Derek, I will not stop you from seeing him, I mean about the situation being friends and we're having a baby."

"Oh, ok"

"We're not in a relationship Derek, we're just friends because what you did was ... just don't put hope in something that will not happen."

"Okay I get it, we're just friends." he said taking her hand and thinking "you can say that now Meredith, but I'll make you change your mind you will be mine forever and we will be very happy with our baby."

* * *

Derek and Meredirth arrived at the same time in the hospital and went their separate ways. Meredith was beginning to change clothes putting her scrubs when Cristina came into the room.

" Hey Mer how's McBaby"

"Cristina!" She exclaimed

"What, the whole hospital already know McDreamy signed the divorce papers because of you."

"What, How .."

"Everyone saw when he practically shouted Satan to get away from his life and that she had ruined his life."

"Are you seriously"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Cristina said looking at her.

"He slept on my porch."

"Who"

"Derek, he slept on my porch, he came to my house last night to convince me to give him another chance, I said no and he said he would not leave if I did not give him another chance, so he slept in my porch. "

"He must really love you." she whispered

"what"

"Nothing ... So what you gonna do, you'll give him another chance?"

"No, I mean I don't know. Cristina What I do, I love him but what if he hurt me again."

"Mer I can't answer that for you, this is your decision, but remember that it is decided what I'll support you."

"Thank you Cristina." then the other interns began arriving.

"Meredith there you are, you will not believe what happened last night." Izzie said

"Derek slept on the porch." Meredith said

"Derek slept ... WHAT, HOW do you know?" Izzie asked

"I saw him this morning."

"Oh, and you talked to him?"

"Yes Iz"

"And .."

"We're friends, just friends."

"Good." Izzie said

"Ok everyone it's time to work. Stevens pit, Yang Dr Webber needs a intern, you are kerev with Dr. Sloan he is new here so give a good first impression, you're with me O'Malley and Dr. Gray pastor asked for you then you are with him. Okay everybody moves. "Bailey said

* * *

Meredith was feeling a little better now that she and Derek were friends, she was also happy that she was pregnant and she had an appointment today to see if all was well with the baby, and of course Derek was more than willing to go with her. She saw the nurses station and he was focused on the graph in his hands, whether it was what seemed to be a great case.

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd." she said

"Good morning Dr. Grey, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm good."

"Okay, Dr. Grey Well you can tell me the correct term for a person with worms in the brain?"

"Neurocysticercosis" she replied

"Good, because that is what our patient has."

"what? Seriously"

"Yes" Derek said smiling

"I already told you I love working with you?"

"No, but it's nice to know I'll keep you around. What time is the appointment?"

"6:30 M.W. don't forget." she said leaving

"I'll be there.". he replied smiling

* * *

Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. The next chapter will spice things up at Seattle Grace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was lunchtime and Meredith was very hungry, apparently being pregnant and works meant famine doubled. She took her food and was looking for a table to sit and soon saw Izzie, Alex, Cristina and George seated at a table in the corner and decided to go over to them.

"I Just watched Derek take seven worms inside a Guy's brain ." She said, sitting in a chair.

"Seriously." George exclaimed.

"Yes, it was so exciting."

"Whatever". Cristina muttered.

"Jealous?" Izzie caused.

"Yes and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Cristina said.

"Very Good Grey." Alex said.

"He just left you scrub because you are pregnant."

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed.

"What, are you pregnant?" George gasped as he spoke.

"Congratulations Mer, how long you are." Izzie asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, but I think 6 or 8 weeks." She replied with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you." Izzie said.

"Thanks Iz, but please don't tell anyone ok, Derek and I want to keep this hidden as long as possible."

"Okay," Everyone said together.

* * *

The day passed quietly, her patient was in surgery and seven worms were taken from the brain of the guy he probably never eat undercooked meat. And now she was happier because in one hour she will be able to go take a look at your baby, a baby that would completely change her life, she thought about her horrible childhood remembering how her mother never had time for her and she promised yourself that when she had her own kid she would never do what her mother did. "Mommy loves you baby." Meredith whispered placing her hand over her stomach and smiled.

"Arhghr" a tall man with light hair tried to get her attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" Meredith asked looking at the stranger in front of her.

"Hi I'm new here and I was wondering if you would be unwilling to take a drink with me after work, you know so I can have a new friend." Strange said looking into her eyes and smiling. wait, he was hitting on her.

"Unhm, what? She said asked.

"What, don't say you don't go out with your friends to drink." He said throwing charm.

"I can't drink, and I certainly would not drink with you." She said trying to get away.

"Why not? is because I'm your boss? Look I don't care about that if you understand me." The Strange said smiling

"Oh really? are you hitting on me in a hospital, you're some kind of crazy? You know I can report you for sexual harassment, right Dr. .. "stopping when she tried to read his name.

"Oh sorry I did not introduce myself, I'm Mark ..." but before he could finish speaking a strong fist made contact with his face and he fell to the ground.

"Derek! why did you do that? "Meredith asked shocked at the scene.

Derek looked at Meredith, and said. "This is Mark Sloan ... the bastard who slept with Addison, and now he was hitting on you. I will not let him ruin my life twice. "He said shaking his hand and making a pain face.

"Dr Shepherd in my office now." Chief said.

* * *

Derek was very angry, as that idiot has the nerve to come here and hitting on Meredith, they can't be in a relationship but he still loves her and she is having a child with him, and there is not way that Mark Sloan would spoil this too.

"Derek" the Chief called him.

"Can you explain why you punched in the face of a coworker in the middle of my hospital?" Chief asked angrily.

"That was Mark, the guy that I got in my bed having sex with my wife."

"Oh ... and you put too much force into the punch?"

"Yes" replied Derek

"Very good, just don't do this again in the hospital." Said Chief leaving.

Derek shook his head and closed his eyes, his hand was hurting a lot, and he kept thinking of the scene where Mark was talking to Meredith, Meredith is his and he wanted Mark to stay away from her, he thought until he heard the sweet voice of the woman he loves and looked into her eyes.

"Derek, are you okay?" Meredith said taking a seat next to him and taking his wounded hand.

"I feel better now that you're here." He smiled at her.

"Your hand is hurt, you should take a look at it."

"It's nothing."

"Derek what you said at that time about Mark ..." she said softly.

"Mer look I know what you'll say, and I'm sorry I know I agreed to be your friend but ... but I can't stand the idea of him get close to you, I know I'm just a friend to you but I love you and I will not let him take you from me. You and our baby are all I have, and I can't lose you. "Derek said with her eyes filled with tears.

"Derek ..." he sighed. "Derek you will not miss me or the baby, we're your family Derek, and I know you love me but you don't do this again ok, and if it makes you feel better I'll keep distance from Dr. Sloan and we will be totally professional, ok?. "She said smiling slightly.

"Ok this made me feel a little better." He said looking into her eyes.

"Come on Dr. Pastor, let's go see our baby." He said getting up and taking his hand.

"Unhm Mer." He said with a grimace of pain.

"Sorry." Dropping his hand.

* * *

Meredith and Derek were in the waiting room a practice of obstetrics, waiting their turn to speak to the doctor, Meredith was nervous she wanted everything to be okay with her baby and her course, she was very happy that Derek came with her, "Derek, he was looking around the room he was probably more nervous than me," she thought looking at his astonishment face.

"Meredith Grey." The nurse called.

"It's me." Meredith stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Dr. Brennan will meet you right now. "The nurse smiled and led them to the door.

Derek looked at Meredith and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brennan, and you should be Meredith, and you should be the happy Dad right." She smiled extending her hand to greet both Meredith and Derek.

"Yes, Derek Shepherd." He said.

"Glad to meet you. Ok Merdith I need you to take off your pants and lie on the bed. "Dr Brennan said handing a small covered for Meredith covered the legs.

"All right." She replied.

"Ok now lay, so let's start." Said starting to take the exam. "Ok... this is your uterus ... and the placenta... and this little blip there is your baby, you are about 8 weeks."

"Oh Mer, looking at our baby." Derek whispered in her ear as he held her hand.

"I know ... Hey honey mommy loves you so much." Meredith said with eyes full of tears.

"Daddy loves you too." Derek said."Thank you Mer."

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man in the world, I love you." He said softly kissing her forehead.

"I'll leave you for a moment, meanwhile I will print pictures for your baby, ok ." Dr. Brennan said leaving the room.

"That's it Derek, we're going to have a baby." He said looking at him.

"I know Mer, and I could not be more happier with it." He said smiling.

returned and handed the pictures to Derek and Meredith, and said everything was fine with the baby and Meredith, the nausea went better from the second trimester and that she should take vitamins regularly. For the first time everything was working in Meredith's life and she could not be more happier with it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And get ready for new emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for not updating the fic on the weekend, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five

Meredith was so happy, she could not believe she was having a baby. Of course she was afraid of how this will affect her internship, but she was happy to have a baby and Derek promised to help her so that she would not get behind. "Derek," she thought. It has been wonderful to her, always helping and taking care of her "He will be a wonderful father."

Meredith was walking the halls of the hospital deep in thought when she saw the person she has avoided for a week.

"Dr. Grey. How are you?" Mark asked, smiling at her.

"I'm fine, Dr. Sloan." she said looking at the chart in her hand.

"I know what you're doing, just don't understand why."

Meredith looked at him and said. "I'm not doing anything, I'm just working as you can see." she showed him the chart.

"You're avoiding me."

"No, I'm not. I worked on a case with you last week you remember."

"Look, if this is because of the situation between me and Shepherd ..."

"Dr. Sloan, I will not go out with you, and I don't like you, and Dr. Shepherd is my friend, and I know what you did to him. Then please leave me alone."

"Oh, I understand you are his mistress." Mark smiled.

"WHAT, I'm not." Exclaimed

"Yes you are, we are exactly the same in this situation."

"No, we are not because I did not know he was married when I fell in love for him, and you were his friend, and betrayed him with his wife. So no, we're not the same ." she said walking away and leaving Mark standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Mark stood there wondering what Meredith had said, she was right, he knew Derek, his best friend was married to Addison. He made a stupid choice when he decided to sleep with the wife of his best friend, but it will fix this mess, he came up here to get his friend back, and he will.

Mark was looking for Derek, he had to talk to him and apologize for being so stupid, and he was still his best friend. Mark saw Derek at the nurses' station and decided to go up to him to solve the problem.

"Derek, can I talk to you?" Mark asked.

Derek looked at him with eyes full of anger, "I have nothing to talk to you Mark. And what you're doing here? You hate rain."

"I came here to get you back."

Derek looked at him with eyebrows raised in surprise and Mark realized what he had just said.

"That's not what I meant ... Look Derek, you are my best friend and my only family, I know I messed up but please forgive me, I came up here just to have my friend back. "he said embarrassed

Derek was speechless, he never saw Mark speak that way and he seemed really sorry, but this does not change the fact that Mark slept with his wife. On the other hand if this had not happened, he would not have known Meredith and he was not about to be a father. And he knew he could not blame Mark for everything because Addison was his wife and she let Mark have sex with her. "I really miss my friend, but I can forgive him for that." Derek thought and said.

"Mark I ... I forgive you but do not think that everything will be as it was before, just because I forgive you, does not mean I've forgotten what you did. And far from Meredith." Derek said leaving when his pager went off.

"Ok, I understand." Mark said.

* * *

Meredith was having lunch when she felt someone sit next to you on the table, she knew exactly who he was, he had done it a lot lately, que sure she was eating at the right time.

"Hey, how are you?" Derek said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We're fine, and how are you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm fine, I just talked to Mark."

"Oh, and are you okay?"

"Yes I am, he just wanted to apologize for what he did with Addison, and he wanted to be my friend again."

"And you forgave him?"

"Yeah, I mean he was my best friend, he did not do everything yourself Addison let him do what he did. Did you think I was right to forgive him?" he asked

"Derek, I can not answer That, but if you forgave Addison, you can also forgive your friend." she said taking his hand.

"I miss him, he was my friend since we were kids."

"Then give him a chance, he came up here for this, right?"

"You're right, I'll give him a chance."

"Ok, Good." she said smiling.

"That's why I love you." He said putting his hand on her face.

"Derek ..."

"I know we are just friends, but I love you and I will not hide, because I want to love you, even if you don't love me I will love you." he said smiling and looking into her eyes.

"ok ..." she whispered.

* * *

In the next chapter, Meredith'll be in 5th month of pregnancy, and something else will happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, hope you're enjoying the story, and I'll try to post two chapters a day, ok. So as I said in this chapter Meredith'll be in the 5th month of pregnancy and I'll add a little surprise for you, want to do it later but it seems right to do so now, so enjoy.

Chapter six

* * *

Derek was late, his patient coded twice while he performed a craniotomy emergency, and this caused him to be late for the appointment with Dr. Meredith Brennan, today they will be able to know if the baby is a boy or a girl and he was very anxious for it. Derek came to Consutorio and saw that Meredith was still sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room and went over to her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Derek said with a kiss on her forehead and sitting beside her.

"It's okay, I knew about the surgery. How's your patient?" she said smiling at him.

"He's fine. Now ... How are you two?" he said putting his hand on her growing belly.

"We're okay, right baby, tell daddy that we're fine and that he did not have to worry so much." she said smiling and putting her hand over his.

Derek smiled at her but before he could say anything, a nurse said that it was their turn to see the doctor and then led them up to the examination room.

"You can lie down on the examination table, that Dr. Brennan will meet you." the nurse said smiling.

"Ok thank you." Meredith replied as she lay.

"So today we'll finally find out what we're having." Derek said holding her hand.

"Yes, and I'm so excited."

"Hello Meredith, Derek, how are you?" Dr Brennan said entering the room.

"Hey we're fine, we're just anxious." Derek said

"So let's start, Meredith lift your shirt please and you know it will be a little cold." placing gel on Meredith's belly.

"ok ..." Meredith sighed.

"So ... Here's your baby and is very good for twenty-one weeks, the heart is good and strong." Dr. Brennan said

"I never get tired to hearing that sound." Derek whispered in Meredith's ear .

"OK are you ready?" Dr. Brennan said.

"Yes, more than you think." Meredith said.

"It's a boy."

"Mer it's a boy, we'll have a boy. God I love you so much Mer" Derek said softly kissing her lips.

"Derek ..." she pulled away.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said with sad eyes.

"It's okay." she said.

"Okay, mommy and daddy, everything is well with your baby boy. Here are some photos of the baby, and Meredith, I want to see you every two weeks from now ok."

"Okay, thank you." Meredith said

* * *

Meredith was in her room sitting on her bed with her hands on her belly, she was thinking about the events of today. The amazing surgery that she attended with Dr Burke, the moment she saw her baby, and kissing was a soft kiss, but were awakened so many feelings and good feelings. it was then that she felt a strong kick against the palm of her hand.

"Oh ... Hi buddy, you are trying to get mommy's attention ?" she said smiling and moving her hand lovingly on her belly, and she felt another kick. "I know is getting tight there, so if you need to kick mommy, that's alright ok?"

Then Derek knocked and then entered the room holding a glass of strawberry milkshake.

"Here is your request Miss."

"Oh, thank you sir." she said smiling and putting the milkshake on the bedside table.

"That was not that taste, because I was sure ..." but was interrupted

"Derek was the right flavor."

"So why ..."

"He kicked Derek. Actually, he's kicking right now." she said taking his hand and placing right where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my God. Meredith he's kicking." Derek said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he is."

"Hi buddy ..." he said placing a kiss on her belly. "Here is the daddy, I'm so glad that you are there in mommy's belly, I know that daddy's not here every night to talk to you, but I love you very much and even though mommy and daddy do not live together I I will always be here for you and it ok. "giving a lingering kiss on her belly.

"Derek ..." she said with eyes full of tears.

"Meredith, I know you said we are just friends, but I can't do it anymore, I love you and I love our baby, but I can't spend another day without loving you and kiss you, I can't live like this anymore. So please Meredith, please give me another chance to love you. Please... I love you "

She looked into his eyes and saw the love he felt for her, she also loves him very much, and he was the father of her baby. She had to give him another chance, but what if it does not work, how she will heal with a baby in the mix. She'll have to risk it.

"I love you too Derek." she whispered

"What ..." he said confused

"I love you too, and I do not want to spend another day without loving you and kiss you too.".

"Oh Mer ..."

Derek took her face between his hands and kissed her on the lips. The kissing start soft, but Meredith deepened the kiss.

"I love you too Derek." she whispered

"What ..." he said confused

"I love you too, and I do not want to spend another day without loving you and kiss you too.".

"Oh Mer ..."

Derek took her face between his hands and kissed her on the lips. The soft start kissing, but soon Meredith deepened the kiss. They kissed for a while and parted smiling at each other.

"I love you Meredith." Derek said as he lay, and pulling Meredith in his arms.

"I love you too, and Derek? Don't leave me again." she whispered placing her head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Meredith woke up with a pair of strong arms around her and smiled, yesterday Derek and she decided to be a couple, and she was very happy. She gently turned and stood facing Derek watching him while he slept. She smiled and gently kissed his face. She got out of bed slowly being careful to not wake Derek, and went downstairs. When she arrived in the kitchen Izzie was already awake making pancakes.

"Good morning Mer."

"Good morning Iz." she replied

"So how was yesterday, is everything fine with baby ?"

"Yes, everything is okay with HIM."

"Good, I saw Dr Shepherd entering in your room last night and thought something was wrong. Wait. Are you said Him? Oh my God Mer it's a boy" Izzie said hugging Meredith.

"Yes it's a boy."

"I'm so happy for you Mer. You will have a mini McDreamy." Izzie said smiling.

"I hope he has his eyes."

"So what Dr. Shepherd was doing here last night?"

"He came to bring me a strawberry milkshake."

"And decided to spend the night in your bed right." Izzie said raising her eyebrows.

"What? how ..."

"I saw you sleeping, when I went in your room to ask if you want Cake or pancakes this morning. "

"I decided to give him another chance, you know I love him and I'm having a baby with him, so we decided to try again." she said and then she felt a pair of arms caught her from behind and resting on her belly.

"Good morning." Derek said and kissed her neck.

"Hey Good morning." she said smiling and leaning on it.

"How are you two feeling?"

"We're fine, better now that daddy's here with us." she said putting her hand over his.

"Good, because I'm not going away, ever." he said, turning her into his arms and gently kissing her lips.

* * *

Leave your opinion about the chapter. And thanks for all the Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for not having updated fic, as I said I would, but I had a busy week, I had to organize a surprise party for my friend, and it took all my time, and went to the wedding of my Pastor at the weekend.**

* * *

Chapter seven

**6th months**

Meredith was happy, she had given a new chance for her relationship with Derek and now they were living together. They decided it was better if Derek moving to Meredith's house, then Derek moved in with Meredith, and this time they were lying in bed trying to choose a name for the baby.

"Daniel" Meredith said reading the name mentioned in one of those books names for babies.

"Hmm I don't like this name." Derek said as he massaged her feet.

"Why not?"

"The name of my cousin is Daniel, he's a pain in the ass".

"ok, not Daniel. How about John?"

"What? Not. Hmm maybe William."

"No, Thomas." she said

"Hmm no. What do you think about Anthony" he said now massagenado her legs.

"Hmm yes ..." she moaned

"Did you like the name?

"No, but I'm loving this massage." she sighed as he continued to rub her.

Derek laughed and continued to massage her. He loved her so much and he was very happy that they were together again, he loved to spend every single moment with her.

"Glad you're enjoying it." he said and winked at her and she smiled.

"Ok I found a really good name"

"Which one?" he asked

"Lucas," she said smiling

"Hmm, Lucas Shepherd. I liked but he needs a middle name" he smiled

"Lucas James Shepherd" she said waiting to see Derek's reaction.

"Mer ... this is" he said without words

"I thought it would be a good way to remember your father." she said placing both hands on his face.

"I love you, and my father would be very happy to share his name with our son." he said, kissing softly on Meredith's lips.

"I love you too. So, our son has a name." she said smiling

"He has. Did you like your name, buddy?" Derek said laying his head on Meredith's belly, feeling a slight kick.

"I think that's a yes." Meredith said putting her hand on Derek's hair.

Derek gave a kiss on her belly and then he kissed her lips, she put her hands on his neck and kissed him deeply. He ran his hands all over her body stopping to grab a breast and massage it, "Derek" she moaned into his mouth and he continued to kiss her, he kissed and licked her neck as he pulled the shirt over her head exposing her perfect breasts. He kissed between her breasts going further down towards her panties. She moaned as he pulled her panties off and threw it on the floor of the room, leaving her completely naked on the bed and looked at her smiling.

"You're so beautiful Mer." Derek sighed getting on top of her and kissing her hard on the lips.

"You're wearing too many clothes Dr. Shepherd." she said sitting and taking off his shirt. He pushed her back into bed and pulled his pants off along with his underwear. He got on top of her in bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hard cock came into contact with her wet and sticky center. "Aaah Derek I need you ..." she moaned.

"I need you too, I love you." he said as he buried his cock inside her. They spent the night making love happy to be together.

* * *

Derek was performing a craniotomy on a patient who suffered a car accident, she was a pregnant woman and he could not shake the thought that something bad could happen to Meredith, he could not bear the thought of losing her or Lucas. He would do everything in their power to have anything happen to them. But now he had to focus on saving your patient.

"Dra. Stevens sucking please." he said

"Ok" said Izzie doing what he ordered carefully.

"Good work Dra. Stevens."

"Thank you. Okay we're done here.'ll Close it and I'll talk to the family."

Derek spoke with the family and said everything would be fine with it. As he walked he took a bite of his pocket and looked for the millionth time.

"Dude this is dangerous." Mark said when he ran into him in the hallway.

"You like it? Derek asked

"It's very beautiful, but you have to be prepared to use it."

"I'm preoarede, but I'm worried about something else," Derek said placing the object in his pocket.

"Do not worry, she'll love it." Mark said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so." walking toward the elevator.

* * *

Derek came home wanting nothing more than lay in bed and relax with Meredith. He had a very tiring day at the hospital and just wanted to sleep and forget the bad day he had .He climbed the stairs and went to his room waiting to see Meredith and say goodnight to the baby. But when he opened the door he saw Meredith and Cristina lying in bed talking. "Here goes my good night" he thought.

"Hey, you're home." Meredith exclaimed.

"Hey, how are you two?" he asked walking up to her and kissing her.

"We're fine ... now get out" Cristina interrupted.

"I was not talking to you, and who you think you are to kick me out of my own room?" he said.

"This is Meredith's room ..." More was interrupted by Derek.

"Correcting this is OUR room, and I'm her boyfriend and father of her child." he said pointing to Meredith.

"He's right." Meredith said laughing at the fight between Drek and Cristina.

"whatever" Cristina said without making any movement out of the room.

"Well I'll take off my pants now, if you want to stay and see I do not care." he said starting to take off the belt.

"Ok I'm out, see you tomorrow Mer" she said closing the door and leaving the room.

Derek Meredith lay beside the bed, and kissed her deeply on the mouth and pulled her into his arms resting one hand on her growing belly. They parted smiling at each other and she laid her head on his chest.

"How are you two feeling today?" Derek asked stroking her belly gently.

"We're okay, right Luke? Tell your daddy that we're fine." she said putting her hand over his as he felt Luke kick.

"Ok buddy I believe in you, and I'm very happy that you are being nice to mommy today, cause I have a very important question for her, and I hope she says yes." he said now looking into her eyes.

"Derek ..."

"Mer, I know it's early, but I love you so much that I can't think of spending a day without you by my side. I wanna wake up every day with you by my side, and I want to take care of you and Luke forever, and have more children with you, and dies when I'm 110 years in your arms. So Meredith. Will you marry me? "He said holding a beautiful ring in his hand.

* * *

**So that's it. What will be Meredith's answer? Leave in the comments what answer you want, Meredith gives to Derek. **

**And sorry for the gramar mistakes, English is not my first language.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

* * *

**7th month**

Derek was sitting on a couch in his office, thinking of the events of the last month. Meredith was now seven months pregnant and getting more tired at work, but she'll never admit it. Lucas is growing strong and healthy, and of course he and Meredith got engaged. Derek smiled remembering the day he proposed to her and she said yes.

_"Mer, I know it's early, but I love you so much That I can not think of spending a day without you by my side. I wanna wake up every day with you by my side, and I want to take care of you and Luke forever, and have more children with you, and dies When I'm 110 years in your arms. So Meredith. Will you marry me? "_

_She looked at him with tears in eyes. "Derek i ..." she whispered. _

_"Mer please give me the honor of being your husband, and take care of you forever." he begged her looking into her eyes. _

_"Ok ... I mean Yes I'll marry you." she said smiling as he put the ring on her finger._

Derek smiled as he remembered until his phone started ringing, causing him to return to reality and then answered the phone.

"Hello .." he said

"Dr Shepherd. Here is Peter. "

"Oh hey, how everything is going ?" he asked, when he heard someone enter his office, and looked to see who it was.

"Everything is going well, actually. I'm calling to say that we finished the project, you just have to stop by my office and sign the papers. " Peter replies.

"That's fantastic, I'm going there this afternoon if it's alright." Derek said as he signaled for Meredith to lock the door and sit beside him on the couch.

"That sounds good to me Dr Shepherd."

"Okay then, see you later." Derek said hanging up the phone and giving a kiss on Meredith's cheek.

"Who were you talking about? Meredith asked curiously.

"With my friend Peter. He wants me to take a look at one of his projects." he said kissing her stomach and then her lips. The kiss lasted a few minutes and then they parted smiling.

"I'm so tired, I can not wait to get home and relax in the tub while you do me a foot massage." she said smiling.

"It will be a pleasure." he smiled and kissed her again.

"So I was thinking, and we need to buy baby stuff." she said, running her hands up and down on her belly.

"Mer, do not worry. I have everything under control."

"Seriously Derek. I'm seven months pregnant and we don't even have a crib."

"Mer just trust me, everything will be fine." he said hugging her.

Meredith looked at him suspiciously, she knows that look, he was hiding something.

"What are you plotting Dr Shepherd?" she asked

"Nothing, why do you think I'm plotting something?"

"I know you Derek, and I know you're hiding something, you have that look different when you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything, it's just that I have a surprise for you." he said taking her hand.

"What a surprise?"

"If I tell you will not be surprised." he said smiling at her.

"I do not like surprises, you know that." she said pouting at him.

"I know but I'm sure you'll love this. We're going out to dinner tonight and then I'll show you to your surprise, ok?" he said kissing her forehead.

"Ok ..." she sighed when his pager went off.

"911, I have to go. I'll see you at seven." he said leaving office going toward the ER.

* * *

Meredith was having lunch with Izzie and George talking about their surgeries and about baby Lucas, and how they were happy for Meredith and Derek get engaged when Cristina came and sat with them at the table.

"Your husband is an idiot." she said to Meredith.

"First. He is not my husband yet, second. What'd he do?" she said looking at Cristina.

"He canceled my hemispherectomy, because he had something important to do today." she said with a grimace. Everyone at the table started laughing.

"Oh this must be about the surprise he'll do for me tonight." Meredith said.

"He's going to surprise you? That's so romantic." Izzie said smiling

"Oh this is all your fault. You owe me one, hemispherectomy." Cristina said angrily.

"She's just jealous that Mer."

"Shut your mouth barbie." Cristina said.

"So Mer you have any idea about what's the surprise?" George asked.

"I have no idea." she replied.

"I bet it will be something great." Izzie said excitedly.

"Maybehe will give you a new car because your is falling apart." Cristina said.

"What, my car is not fallen apart." Meredith exclaimed. Everyone at the table looked at her smiling sympathetically.

"Mer it is." George said.

"Whatever." Meredith said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Mer So, when will be your baby shower?" Izzie asked.

"I'm not having one." she said simply.

"What. Why not?" izzie exclaimed.

"Iz these things are boring, I just do not have the patience for it."

"But Mer, you are having a baby, you need to celebrate that."

"Iz I know I'm having a baby, and I'm very happy, I just do not want to be sitting in a room full of people talking about babies."

"She's right Barbie, these thing are depressed." Cristina said.

"Ok but I'll give you a present anyway."

"Thank you Iz." Meredith said.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Meredith was anxious to see the surprise that Derek had prepared for her. At seven o'clock, Derek was waiting for Meredith in the lobby. He was nervous about tonight, he just hoped Meredith would like surprise. Then he saw Meredith out of the elevator and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey you ready?" Derek asked before kissing her softly.

"Yes I am. So where do we go?" She said as they walked through the parking lot holding hands.

"First I'll take you to dinner and then I'll have to give your surprise." Derek said, opening the car door for her. "Okay good, because I'm starving." Ela disse

"Let's go then." Derek said putting the seatbelt and starting the car.

Derek and Meredith had a nice dinner. They talked about work, marriage and how they were happy and eager to meet Lucas. After dinner Derek took Meredith to see the surprise as he had promised. He was driving while Meredith was sleeping with hands resting protectively on her belly. Derek stopped the car and looked at Meredith, he loved seeing her sleep but now she had to wake up.

"Mer, we arrived." he said shaking him gently.

"Oh okay ..." she said getting out of the car and looking around. That's when she saw a beautiful and huge house. "Derek where are we? Whose house is this?"

"This is your home, our home." Derek said handing the keys to her.

"What ... how?" she asked looking at him, and picking up the keys.

"I decide to build a house here. Would I tell you the day that Addison appeared. Remember that we were going to dinner ... I would tell you that day, but Addison appeared and everything was messed up, but I continued with the house project I hired a contractor and I start building the house when Addison was still here. then you told me about the baby and I ask them to hurry up with the construction of the house, because I had a baby on the way, and needed everything to be ready when he arrived." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you Derek ..." she said getting on tiptoe and kissing him softly. "Now lets get into our house, I want to see every room in this house." she said pulling his hand and walking toward the front door. Meredith opened the door when she had another surprise, the house was completely furnished.

"Derek ..." she sighed.

"You liked it ? I knew you don't like to shop so I chose everything, but if you don't like it we can change." he said with fear that she had not liked the furniture

"No. I loved Derek." she said smiling as she walked through the house.

Derek showed her the kitchen, the office, the living room, and a games room where Lucas will play in the future. The house had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and Meredith was delighted that all that belonged to her and Derek.

"Ok Mer has only two rooms that I want to show you. Ready?" Derek said after they made a tour through the house.

"Yes I'm ready." she said and he opened the door he was in front of her.

"Oh my God Derek... This is ..." she stopped speaking while a tear ran down her face.

"This is Luke's bedroom. Did you like?" he said wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes, everything is perfect." she said while recording every detail of the room, the walls painted light green, white crib, stuffed animals that adorned the room, and the swing chair positioned near the window. She loved every detail of this room.

"Ok now, lastly, I want to show you our room." Derek said taking her hand and opening the door down the hall. The bedroom of the couple she wonderful, the percent of the room had a king-size bed bedside had two bedside tables, one on each side of the bed, the room also had a huge closet and a bathroom with a large tub .

"Derek is so wonderful." she said as she lay in bed.

"You really like it?" he asked as he joined her in bed.

"Derek. I loved everything, every room, every detail I loved everything. You a perfect man and I am lucky to have you." she said, laying her head on his chest.

"No Mer, I am Lucky to have you, you change my life you made me a better man and you make me so happy, so i'm Lucky to have you." he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too." he said kissing her softly.

"You owe me a relaxing bath and a massage." she said smiling.

"I will prepare your bath, I brought some clothes so we can spend the night here." he said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"You really thought of everything." she said following him.

"I told you I had a good surprise." he said as he watched her undress.

"Yes, it was a great surprise." she said getting in the tub and looked at Derek. "Will you join me?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I will." he said taking off the clothes and joining her in the bath.

* * *

**Leave your opinion about the chapter, I would like to know what you are thinking of the story. And I'm sorry for the mistakes in grammar, English is not my first language.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys here's another chapter I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**8 months**

Tired. That is the word to define what Meredith was feeling at the moment. Today was her last day in the hospital and she had a full day, two surgeries, several examinations, and in the end she lost a patient. All she wanted now was to get home to eat dinner that Derek prepared, relax and enjoy your maternity leave. Meredith arrived at her new home, and parked his new car in the garage, Derek insisted that she change her car because he did not think the old car it was safe for the baby, so now she drives a white BMW X6. She got out of the car and walked toward the front door, opened the door and stepped inside the house.

"Derek I'm ..." she started to say but was interrupted.

"Surprise!" people shouted together.

"What ... What's going on here?" she asked, looking to see who was in his house. George Cristina Izzie and Alex were holding balloons while Mark Bailey and Richard were sitting on the couch in the living room, even Callie Torres was there, she should be here with George, Meredith thought. Then Derek walked towards her and hugged her.

"Hey ... this is your baby shower." he said kissing her on the lips.^

"Mer I had to organize a baby shower for you, I know you did not want but you deserve to have one. And we promise we will not talk about babies all the time, let's just sit, eat and have a nice conversation while you open the presents. "Izzie said smiling.

"Ok. Thanks Iz. Thanks to everyone who came." Meredith said as she sat on the couch.

"So let's start opening presents." Izzie said excitedly handing a gift to Meredith.

Meredith took the gift opened and then smiled when she saw a small shirt Yankees.

"This is mine, it will need when I take him to see the game." Mark said smiling.

"Thanks Mark, but my son will not be allowed to ride with you." Meredith said smiling.

"What ... why not?" he asked putting his hand upward.

"'Cause you're a bad influence." Bailey said.

"Exactly." Meredith agreed.

"Derek you will not do anything?" Mark asked.

"Mark you know she's right." Derek replied laughing.

"What ever." Mark muttered.

Meredith opened all the presents, and loved each one. It was the best baby shower she had seen. After much conversation and chatter all went to their homes, leaving the happy couple to rest.

* * *

Meredith was sitting on her bed watching her hot boyfriend change clothes, she loved seeing him change clothes just to see the graceful butt he has.

"Hey you stop looking at my ass." he said putting his pants.

"What I really liked your butt, if I'm with you is because of your ass." she said smiling.

"I thought you were with me because you love me." pretending he was sad.

"Of course I love you, but I love her ass more." she said patting his ass when he lay beside her.

"So ... when you want to start planning our wedding?" he said looking at her.

"Derek. I do not want to get married in church wearing a white dress, I do not like these things." she said lying beside him.

"Ok then we can get married naked in our backyard." he said smiling.

"We're not getting married naked. We're getting married at City Hall." she said looking into his eyes.

"In the hall, I loved this idea. And when you want to marry?" he said taking her hand.

"Tomorrow. I've been thinking about this a lot. Makes sense not wait too long because we will not have a big party. We can just go up to the city hall and get married, and everything before Luke arrives." she said.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." she said looking into his eyes.

"Oh Mer, I love you so much." he said kissing her.

"I love you too." she said putting a hand on her belly as she felt a kick. "I love you too Luke."

"You hear that buddy, mommy and daddy are getting married tomorrow." he said putting his hand on her belly to feel his son kick.

"I think he's happy." she said putting her hand on his hair.

"Of course he is, right buddy." Derek said putting many kisses on her belly.

"Ok super daddy go to sleep, I'm too tired." she said lying and turning off the light.

"Good night buddy. Mer Good night." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and lay his head on Meredith's neck curve.

* * *

Derek and Meredith were sitting in the waiting room of city hall, waiting their turn to get married, there were two more couples beyond them in place to get married too, everyone was very happy with that decision. Meredith was holding hands with Derek while she chatted with a woman who was sitting beside her.

"So, what are you having?" the woman asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's a boy." Meredith replied placing a hand on her belly.

"Boys are good, when they grow up they become very protective of you." the woman said.

"Do you have children?" Meredith asked.

"I have, I have two actually." she said pointing to two boys who were sitting on the bench playing video game.

"Oh, they look pretty calm." Meredith looking for boys.

"They are only out when we are at home they are a handful."

"Grey and Shepherd." the secretary called.

"Oh, it's us, it was a pleasure meeting you." Meredith said getting up.

"Are you ready for this?" Derek said looking at her.

"Yes ..." she said smiling.

"Ok so let's get married." Derek said

Derek Mertedith and went inside the room and greeted the minister, who asked them to show their personal documents.

"Ok let's get started." the minister spoke, and Derek took her hands in his. Then the minister asked Derek to repeat what he was talking about.

"I Derek Shepherd. Accept you Meredith Grey, as my wife. And I Promise to love you and respects you, in health or in sickness, in joy or in sorrow, in wealth or poverty every day, until death may us part "Derek repeated these words looking into her eyes and putting the simple gold ring on her finger. Now it was Meredith's turn to repeat the words of the minister.

"I Meredith Grey. Accept you, Derek Shepherd, as my husband. And I Promise to love you and respects you, in health or in sickness, in joy or in sorrow, in wealth or poverty every day until death can do us part "Meredith said smiling and putting the ring corresponding to hers, on his finger.

"By the powers invested in me by the state of Washington. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Now you may kiss the bride." the minister said smiling at them. Derek pulled Meredith in his arms and kissed her.

"We're married." she said.

"We're married." He repeated smiling and taking her hand and pulling out of the room. They went home, and spent the night celebrating their marriage.

* * *

**Leave your opinion about the chapter, I would like to know what you are thinking about the story. And I'm sorry for the mistakes in grammar, English is not my first language.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello guys, sorry for not having updated the fic lately, my best friend's father died, and he was a very close friend of my family, so I was with my friend during this week. **

**Ok now I want to warn you that in this fic Derek's parents are still alive, and Derek's mother already know about Meredith's pregnancy. Thank you and good read for everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**9 months**

Derek's mother is coming. His mother in law is coming, That was all Meredith could think of. She was terrified from the moment that Derek said "My parents are coming to visit, will be that they could not come at another time I'm nine months pregnant." she thought. And now she is sitting in a chair in the kitchen waiting for Derek, who was at the airport to pick his parents. Meredith was excited, she never met the parents of any of her old boyfriends, "Of course not, she never had a real relationship." he thought. A few moments later she heard the front door open, and took a deep breath. "It's now or never," she murmured.

"Mer, we're home." Derek said as he helped his father with the bags.

"Oh Derek your house is beautiful." Mrs Shepherd said, as she stepped inside the house.

"Thanks Mom." Derek said taking everyone to the living room.

"So, you must be a beautiful woman, my son has hidden." Mr Shepherd said when he saw Meredith.

"Yes she is." Derek said hugging Meredith and giving a kiss on her head. "Mom daddy, this is Meredith. Meredith these are my mom and dad." sorindo he said.

"Meredith is a pleasure to finally meet you." Mrs Shepherd said smiling and hugging Meredith.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Mrs Shepherd." Meredith said hugging back.

"Oh dear, please call me Carolyn." Mrs Shepherd said taking her hand.

"Okay Carolyn." Meredith said smiling.

"Derek you're right, her smile is really beautiful." Mr Shepherd said putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Oh Thank you Mr Shepherd." Meredith blushing.

"Meredith you can call me James, after all you are married and my son is giving me a grandchild Shepherd." James said smiling pointing to Meredith's huge belly.

Meredith looked at her husband's father and smiled. She really liked his parents and hoped that everything would be fine until the day they return to New York.

After much conversation and laughter, Derek showed the guest room for his parents, and then they went to their own bedroom.

* * *

Derek was very happy Meredith could see it in his eyes, she loves to see him happy with that twinkle in his eye, and that silly grin on his face, now he is standing in front of her changing clothes and getting ready for bed.

"You are happy." she said smiling at him as she rubbed some lotion on her huge belly.

"I am, why i would not be? My parents are here, I'm on vacation from work, I get to go fishing with my father, and I am married to the most beautiful woman on the planet, and this beautiful woman will give me a beautiful baby. So yes, I'm very happy. "Derek said climbing into bed and lying beside her and whispering. "I love you Mer."

"Huuum ... I love you too." she said snuggling against his chest and closing her eyes. Derek wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her head.

"So how is our little boy today?" Derek asked after a moment.

"He's good, very active and I can not wait to get out of it, so I can hold him in my arms." Meredith said putting her hand on her belly.

"Anytime Mere, he'll be here soon." Derek said putting his hand on top of hers.

"I know, I hope it's soon." she said.

"He'll come when he's ready. Right buddy?" Derek said running his hand up and down on her belly when he felt a kick.

"I think he agrees with you." she said in a yawn, Derek smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Good night Mer." He whispered and turned off the lights.

"Good night Derek." she whispered back to him.

* * *

Meredith woke up the next morning when he felt a strong kick against her belly, she looked to Derek's side in bed, only to discover that he was not there anymore. "Alright big boy, calm down mommy is already awake." She said rubbing her belly. "Are you hungry? Because mommy is very hungry, so we'll go down and see what daddy did for the breakfast." she said going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face after twenty minutes and a nice shower she was ready. When Meredith arrived in the kitchen, she smiled at Derek and her mother arguing over something that looked like a cake recipe, while Derek's father sat a chair watching.

"Good morning Meredith" Mr Shepherd said smiling when he saw Meredith standing in the doorway.

"Good morning James." she said smiling back. Derek walked over to her and kissed her softly as he placed his hand on her belly.

"Good morning, did not you wake me up this morning." she whispered against his lips.

"I know, I'm sorry but I got up very early this morning and you were so comfortable, so I decide to let you sleep a little more." he said kissing her again and forgetting that they were not alone.

"Alright son, let your wife take some breakfast, she must be hungry, right honey?." James said

"Yes I am." she said blushing.

"OK dear, I made pancakes I hope you like it." Ms. Shepherd said as she placed two panques in to a plate for Meredith.

"Thank you Carolyn, but ..." she paused scared and put her hand on belly, Derek looked at her and put his hand over hers.

"Mer, what's the problem?" he said alarmed.

"Derek, my water just broke." she said when she felt something wet on his legs.

"Oh my God, Luke is coming." he said smiling

"Yes he's coming." she said shaking his hand when she felt a contraction.

"Oh my, it hurts." she screamed in pain.

"Ok we need to go to the hopital, Mom can you please take Meredith to the car, I have to go up there and get some things for the baby and Mer." he said running up the stairs.

"All right, James can you help me here." Carolyn said as she opened the front door.

"Come on Meredith only a few more steps." James said taking her to the car.

"Thanks dad, you can stay here and rest awhile, I'll call you when the baby comes. Alright ?." Derek said as he sat in the driver's seat in the car.

"Ok son, and Meredith hang on ok." James said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you James." she said as Derek started the car and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

Derek drove as fast as he could to get to the hospital, and now he was in a hospital room holding his wife hand while she crushes his hand and screams in pain.

"Meredith I need you to push again ok." Dr Brennan said

"I can't, I can't do this anymore." Meredith said crying, she was too tired and in too much pain.

"Meredith you need to push. " Dr Brennan said again

"I can't please I can't."

"Derek talk to her, I need her to push the baby is almost out, if she does not do it now, there may be complications with the baby." Dr Brennan warned.

"Mer honey, look at me." and Meredith looked at him. "Honey, you have to push nowok , Luke is almost here, you have to give one more push and he'll be here ok, you can do this." he said softly

"One more push." she said looking into his eyes.

"Yes, one more push." he said and smiled as she prepared to push.

"Ok Meredith in three, one ... two ... three." Dr Brennan said Meredith and pushed with all the strength she had, until she heard the most beautiful sound and expected of her life.

"Oh my God Mer." Derek said smiling when he saw the baby in the doctor's arms.

"It's a boy." Dr Brennan said smiling and putting the baby on Meredith's now flat belly.

"Hey Luke, I'm so glad you're here ..." Meredith told the squirming baby in her chest. "It's okay buddy, mommy is here ... mommy is here." she whispered

"Oh Mer, he's so beautiful ... Hey buddy, daddy is so happy to see you." Derek said smiling and rubbing his hand gently on the baby's head. "He has my hair."

"Yes he has ..." she said softly without looking up from the little baby in her arms.

"Ok Meredith now I have to get him to do some tests, but I promise I'll bring it to you as soon as we're done." Dr Brennan said extending his arms to catch the baby.

"Alright, I'll see you later baby." Meredith said kissing the baby's head and handing the baby to Derek.

"Bye buddy." Derek said handing the baby to Dr Brennan.

"So what's his name?" a nurse asked to put in the baby registry.

"Luke James Shepherd." Derek said

"It's a beautiful name." the nurse said smiling as she came out of the room leaving them alone.

* * *

Derek was holding her son in her arms as he watched Meredith sleep. She was very tired after all the work she had in the last hours. After Meredith fell asleep, Derek called his mother and said everything went well and that she could come visit later, and now he was happy to spend time with his son before the visitors start arriving.

"Are you ready to meet your family buddy?" Derek said quietly to the sleeping baby in his arms. "You'll like them, they are the best friends of mommy and daddy, and his grandma and his grandpa are also here to meet you." he said looking at the baby and did not realize that Meredith was watching them. "You know, when we get back home I'll take you to fish, what do you think?" he said when the baby started moving.

"Don't even think about it Dr Shepherd." Meredith said sitting on the bed. "Now give me my baby." And Derek walked over to her and handed the baby to her.

"Hey, look who's awake. How are you feeling ?." Derek said smiling.

"I'm fine, a little sore but fine." she said then there was a knock on the door and two people came into the room.

"Where is my new grandchild?" Ms. Shepherd said as she hugged Derek.

"He's right here." Meredith said smiling at her Mother in Law.

"Congratulations son, you deserve it." Mr Shepherd said

"Thank you dad." Derek said giving his father a hug.

"Oh he's beautiful Meredith. What is his name?" Carolyn asked looking at her grandson.

"Lucas James Shepherd." Derek said looking at his father.

"Derek this ... Thank you son." James said with tears in her eyes.

"Actually, it was Meredith's idea." Derek said holding her hand.

"I thought it would be a nice way to remember you."

"Meredith is an Honors to share my name with my grandson." James said smiling. Then there was another knock on the door and this time it was Meredith's friends.

"Hey Mere, where is the McBebê?" Cristina said

"Cristina ..." Izzie said

"What, you also want to know." Cristina said grimacing.

"It's okay Iz, and he has a name." Meredith said looking at her person.

"Whatever ..." Cristina muttered.

"So what is the name of my godson" Mark asked

"Lucas James Shepherd. And I don't know if you will be the godfather Mark. " Meredith said

"Oh Mer, he's gorgeous." Izzie said when she saw the baby in the arms of the woman standing next to the bed.

"Congratulations Mer." George said handing her a box.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's just a little gift for him." George Meredith said and opened the box.

"George, this is beautiful." this was a small bear with the body in the form of a small blue blanket.

"Thank you George." Derek said and then the baby started crying, indicating that it was time for him to eat.

"I think he's hungry." Ms. Shepherd said handing the baby back to Meredith.

"You want me to call a nurse, or you will breastfeed him." Derek said.

"I'm breastfeeding him." Meredith said as she tried to calm the baby.

"We're going out to give privacy to you three. C'mon guys everyone out." Ms. Shepherd said.

"Ok mama Shepherd, bye Mer ." Cristina said

"Bye Mer, we come back later." Izzie said waving and closing the door.

"Alright boy, mommy will feed you in a minute ok ... Derek can you help me with the strap of her dress?" she said and Derek helped her take out one part of the dress. "Ok Luke you ready? There you go." She said softly as she helped Lucas to grab her nipple and the baby quickly began to suck.

"It seems he is very hungry." Derek said looking at his son.

"Of course he is hungry, right buddy?" She said smiling to see your child sucking happily. "What?" she asked when she saw Derek looking at her and smiling.

"I love you, Meredith, I love you so much. And thanks for making me the happiest man on earth." he said looking into her eyes.

"Derek is you that makes me very happy, and I love you too and thank you for giving me a family." she said kissing Derek softly on the lips. Then Luke groaned and opened his big blue eyes and looked at his father.

"I think he does not like to be disturbed when he is eating." Meredith said smiling at her son.

"Sorry buddy, daddy will let you eat now." Derek said sitting next to Meredith in bed while watching her son eat.

* * *

**So this was another chapter, the next chapter will have a time jump. And Leave your opinion about the chapter, I would like to know what you are thinking about the story. And I'm sorry for the mistakes in grammar, English is not my first language.**


End file.
